1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical distribution apparatus and, more specifically, to vaporization cooled electrical inductive apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inductive apparatus utilizing gas insulation and vaporization cooling incur problems in properly distributing the liquid coolant, such as perfluorocyclic ether, over the high voltage and low voltage winding stacks for best cooling results. Examples of such apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,201,727; 4,129,845; and 4,243,966. A vapor cooled transformer, for example, requires liquid distribution and wetting of the coils with the source of the fluid ideally starting above a plurality of stacked pancake coils such as at the location of a static plate above the coils.
It has been found that with inductive apparatus, and particularly with transformers having higher voltages, it is necessary to make the windings for coils and other members with rounded or curved parts or corners thereby avoiding angular corners or sharp edges. The parts of the windings and other members that devoid of square corners and sharp edges by provided parts, avoid breakdown problems, particularly where gas/vapor coolants, manifolds or liquid distributors are provided.